dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neopolitan vs Boba Fett
Neopolitan vs Boba Fett is Peep4Life's two hundred and twelfth DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 2! RWBY vs Star Wars! You don't need to say a lot to make yourself impressive. Which fan favourite would win a battle to the death? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Late one evening in Vale, a mysterious craft loomed over the city. That craft, was Slave I, and it was being piloted by Boba Fett. The notorious Bounty Hunter was after a large shipment of Dust Vials. And thanks to a traitor within the White Fang ranks, Boba knew where to find plenty. He quickly murdered several of the hired goons, but when he looked across to where his target was, there stood a man in a bowler's hat and a girl with a parasol. Boba armed a wrist rocket and fired towards them. Neo quickly deflected the incoming explosive while Roman supervised the transfer of whatever dust he could. "Looks like Tukson's intel was solid after all. I would have half a mind to thank that snivelling coward." Neo tilted her head, staring down Fett and unsheathing her weapon. "Don't expect me to go easy on you, little one; I don't get paid for prisoners..." Here we go! ''' The flamethrower was Boba's next attack, firing a short burst of flames towards the mute. Neo graciously ducked, allowing the attack to pass her by. She then transitioned her evasiveness into an attack once Boba stopped. She kicked upwards, planting her feet under his chin and then dragging him down with her legs locked around his arm. This prevented Boba from using any weapons on one arm, and opened him up to Neo's slashes and stabs from the parasol blade. Luckily, Boba's armour did its job and allowed the bounty hunter to use his jetpack to try and escape from Neo. He threw her onto the ceiling, and she dropped to the floor hard, but when he opened fire with his blaster rifle, he only succeeded in destroying an illusion of her. The real Neo had grabbed a nearby crate, and threw some of it towards Boba, who quickly dodged to a side. He reopened fire, catching Neo a couple of times before she was able to use her parasol to deflect. Boba kept the heat up for a short while, but knew something more was needed to break through again. Boba unhooked a thermal detonator and tossed it towards Neo in only a split second, but still he was too slow. Neo back flipped onto the side of a truck and spring boarded off it towards the clone. She landed a kick in Boba's midsection, forcing the pair to tumble down in an ugly way. Boba threw a punch, but Neo again used her illusions to evade. Boba then felt the sharp stab of the parasol in the shoulder, as Neo revealed herself to be stood behind Boba the entire time. As Fett clutched his wound, Neo kicked him in the knees and then stomped down on the back of his head, cracking the T visor on Boba's helmet slightly. "That's going to cost a lot." Boba said, irritated. He quickly armed more thermal detonators. "Lucky for you, you won't get the chance to pay me back!" he then released the explosives, which Neo saw coming but was still consumed in the blast radius of. Boba was to his feet first, scanning the area. He laid eyes on a scroll, which was receiving an incoming call. Boba answered, coming face to face with Cinder Fall. Before Boba or Cinder could say a single word though, Neo reemerged, stabbing into Fett's jetpack. The jump kit immediately began failing, launching Boba violently into the ceiling and then exploding, slamming Boba back down to earth. Neo looked to stab through Boba's chest, surely dealing a killing blow, but Boba ensured he bought some time by dropping a Detpack. Neo rolled away, but Boba was smarter. He kicked the Detpack towards Neo's new location, immediately detonating it in her face. Even the parasol wasn't going to save her, and Neo was blasted into a stash of dust. She got back to her feet, but Boba was ready for her. He fired a cable wire around her ankles and hoisted her up into the air, suspending her upside down from the ceiling. Neo swung violently at Boba's head, but the bounty hunter smashed his rifle off her face, knocking her out cold. After a few hours, Cinder and multiple White Fang members stormed the warehouse, where they discovered that much of their cargo was stolen- despite the evacuation efforts. Cinder walked towards Neo, who was still upside down. She then noticed something, stuck on Neo's back. That something, was a Detpack, and, watching from a distance, Boba detonated it. Cinder barely got away from the blast, but the rest of her allies present, including Neo, were no more. Cinder gritted her teeth as she stared up at Slave I. The ship disappeared into orbit before jumping to hyperspace. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Boba Fett!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Web Shows vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Star Wars vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:'Star Wars vs RWBY' themed DBXs Category:Disney vs Rooster Teeth themed battles Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights